Emily A.
Emily A, labeled The Villainous Hero, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Emily starts the competition firmly. She is apart of the cheating alliance in the Werewolf challenge where she was both a Villager and The Librarian. During the crystal challenge Emily bolts ahead looking for crystals, however in a rough event, Emily was trying to take a crystal for Schyler but ended up getting in a tugging match with Julian. Emily was the 8th person out of the forest and 8th person to win invulnerability. Afterwards Emily is failry quiet and takes a liking to Schyler, insinuating some type of alliance. Emily is now gunning for Julian because of the whole crystal fiasco as she really want Jonathan to leave Julian and Elias a lone and have everyone vote off Julian. At the elimination station Emily's vote is not seen but it can be implied that she voted for Yacob. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode Emily partakes in the dancing challenge. Emily was placed onto the Crystal Coyotees and instantly talks about how the girls alliances have "gone to crap", due to Kyle breaking up the alliance of 6 into two alliances of 3. Emily then ponders as to which of the boys on her team were going to be voted off first, as Zach and Elias were weak and Brad had the idol, leaving Emily to want Brad on her side. Emily reveals that Manny and Michaela are siblings but both are on the Fiery Flamingos. Emily then helps organize the dance for the Coyotees but stops and questions what Brad was trying to do over by the Flamingo camp. "Where the Grass Recedes" During this episode Emily is given clues, by Zach, as to where the hidden K-Idols were located. Emily then pursues them with some of her other team members. Emily aids Julia during the Battle Royale by cheering her on. Emily is glad that they won that challenge and later recieves another clue from Zach, puzzling her even further. "The One Headphone Wonder" Emily was placed onto team Super Heroes for this episode, under the super name, "Super Crazy Cat Woman". Despite the lack of creativity the heroes lost the first part of the challenge. During the grudge match Emily went up against her alliance member Julia M, but ultimately lost on both occasions. Emily does cheer Julian on when he went up against Jonathan and won. "A Miracle" During this episode Emily is told by Julia M that they should probably gun for Zach next because he found the idol. Emily then counteracts that argument saying that blindsiding Zach will only work if he doesn't use his idol, meaning he would have to feel completely safe in order to not play it. Emily then competed in the second Battle Royale: Mazed, and with seconds to spare beat Jonathan. "Make An Upset" During this episode Emily is introduced to the return of Schyler and Brad and is appauled that Kyle would ever let that happen. During the challenge, however, Emily struggles to find the puzzle blocks as she says in an in-challenge confessional that Kyle rigged the game. Post challenge Emily plots with both Lauren and Julia M to split Elias's and Zach's vote, the only wild card was Schyler. At the elimination station Emily was not fond of the rain and voted for Elias and was declared safe. "You Don't Sip A Shot" During this episode Emily was moved to a secondary location, as was the rest of the competition, due to the rain. Emily partook in the eating challenges, completing the Saltine challenge but struggled with the lemon juice shot. Emily verbally expressed her dislike for the sour liquid, swearing multiple times. In the final round Emily participated in the cinnamon challenge after some debate about who would sit out. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" Continued from the episode prior Emily moved onto the cooking challenge. Emily helped clean, cut and plate the majority of the dishes, with her one major help being that she made the raspberry vinagrette. When time was called Emily served the food to the judges and was over ecstatic when the Coyotees won. "The Plan Named Bradley" Emily was introduced to the merge along with the other 7 contestants. Emily partook in the Twist Challenge and ended up in the final three along with Brad and Zach. Emily ultimately beat both and was biven the Twist Card, a card which she could use to take off someone's immunity and give to any other person left competing other than herself. This catch caught Emily off gaurd. During the invulnerability chalelenge Emily lasted again, 'till the final three and Kyle asked her why she was still in it, because she couldn't win immunity again. Emily ultimately fell followed by Julian giving Julia M, immunity. Post challenge Emily was worried that Zach wasn't with them and that one of the boys had to be voted out. At the elimination station Emily was declared safe with immunity and was saddened at the leave of Lauren. "Strictly Business" During this episode Emily moved onto the final 6 with the others and vowed to get Julian out. Emily assembled her structure out of green blocks and constantly kept trying to eliminate Julian from the game. Emily was shocked when Schyler tried to take down some of her blocks, outting her. Emily became the second person out of the challenge, thanks to Jonathan. Post challenge Emily plotted with Julia M and Jonathan, pleading to him to stick with them and vote out Julian. Emily then brought up the first episode when Julian attempted to steal her crystal during the challenge. At the elimination station Emily voted for Julian and promptly after used her Twist Card to take away Schyler's immunity she had won and gave it to Julia M, because she was worried the guys were targetting her. Emily was wrong, however, and ended up getting voted out. After the fact Emily outted Jonathan as a backstabber, to which he replied, "it's strictly business". Trivia *Emily is 1 of 6 girls on Season 2. *Emily was the 8th person to receive invulnerability. *Emily is the 2nd person to receive a Twist Card, the first being Jonathan. **Emily is also the second person, behind Jonathan, to use the Twist Card on another person, being Schyler. **Emily is however, the first person to inflict two people with 1 single twist card, being Schyler and Julia M. **Emily is the only female to be in possession of a Twist Card. *Emily was the last female super hero standing. *Emily is the longest lasting female of season 2 to never have any votes placed for her, until she was eliminated. *Emily sets a JARS record being the only female to get 10 episodes into the competition without having any votes against them. *Emily is considered a "potty-mouth" swearing more than any other contestant. *Emily is the only "Super Hero" to compete in a team Battle Royale. **She is the only person who competed in a team Battle Royale who didn't make the finals.